Rain vs Cloud vs Sun
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Gokudera ponders about his relationships between the three other Guardians, and perhaps his feelings towards them. And of course the crazy situation he is in. 8059, 1859, Ryo59 One-shot?


I never really noticed it. Okay, yes I did but didn't want to because it was so…bizarre. And this…this was just batshit ridiculous. And wasn't happening. So totally NOT happening. Except it was. That made it even more unreasonable than it actually was.

I had noticed that baseball-freak was clinging to me more, more than to the Tenth and that itself was weird, because I hardly anymore needed to shout to get him away from him. And what was stranger, was that whenever Yamamoto and I were alone, yes alone, we- the baseball-freak wouldn't say anything about Tsuna, unless I mentioned him first.

Before he followed me when I went to Tenth's house, or when we walked to the school. Now – well for a while already – he was following me when I _wasn't_ going to see Tsuna. Or when I left from there and was going home. I tried to get him leave me alone by walking longer routes, but that didn't help at all, actually it made me more annoyed since the baseball-idiot thought I was exercising and wanted to join me.

I yelled at him, threatened him and tried to run away but everything I did prove pointless. So in the end I gave up and let him follow me to my house and when he tried to get inside I shut the door right before his nose. He did leave me alone when I did that, but instead of me being happy or whatever I was irritated, because he never even tried to get inside, it almost seemed like he just wanted to walk me to my house and then leave. I didn't bother thinking about it; I would never know what was in his head, what was wrong with it.

And then there was his father. Whenever we were at Yamamoto's place, either eating sushi or doing homework or something else stupid, his dad would give me this odd look. I always thought it was about the fact that I smoked, that he didn't like it. After all I'm still underage and the idiot's supposed 'friend'.

That reminds me of another thing, related to my smoking no less. In the last two months or so the baseball-idiot has been trying to get me to stop smoking. First it was just mentioning about it and what it can cause and all that shit I already knew. Well Yamamoto had been telling me to stop for a long time but usually it was once a week, if even that often. Then it had been few times a week, and now it was several times a day!

Where we come to the main part of his let's-annoy-Gokudera-by-snatching-away-his-cigarettes-and-throwing-them-as-far-as-possible. About three weeks ago Yamamoto stole my pack of cigarettes and threw them to God-knows-how-far and decided that he would continue doing so if it would keep me from smoking. It did work for few days. I have developed a way to smoke, even if he would throw away my cigarettes. I hide few of them in my body and bag so that I wouldn't completely lose my mind.

And then in class, there are these times when he scares the shit out of me. Really, if I wouldn't know he was Yamamoto I would seriously think that he was about ready to kill somebody. And for some reason it's usually when the girls get too close, or some guys come to ask if they could hang out with me or something. Then the baseball-idiot comes and says something with this all screwed up face and everyone's about ready to shit their pants.

And then there is that look he gives to Tenth, or me (I'm still not sure which one of us) but it's even more fucked up than the one he gives to the others. Probably because he tries to hide it and Tenth is too oblivious to notice anything, which is better that way. I guess.

Then there are those times when Reborn joins us. Not to beat Tsuna, but to either give advices to something or just talk with us, about normal things. Except we aren't normal, and we more definitely don't talk about normal things, but that's beside the point. There are sometimes, not really often, but there still is, these times when he gives Reborn this look. And I know that Reborn is well aware of it, but won't say or do anything about it.

Still, I guess the scariest look he ever had was probably when Hibari was with us in the baseball-freak's place. It was winter and Reborn thought that we should keep a little Family-bonding time at Yamamoto's place. I'm not sure why he was so… angry at the bastard, but I remember Hibari was saying something to me. Thought I can't remember what. I fault Ryohei for that, getting me drunk…

And then probably the worst of all. And the one that freaks me out to no end. Seriously, it's not even funny. Because… there are these times (I seem to be saying that awfully lot lately…) when he… well let's take library for example; I often go there to study or just read something, cause I don't want to be near the baseball-nut. And then, all of a sudden he is behind me, his other hand leaning on the table, breath blowing at my neck when he is speaking and way too fucking close. And what I do? Blush! Instead of freaking out screaming and jumping two meters away, I blush! And that more than anything, is freaking myself out so much that I can't sleep at nights.

Okay enough of the baseball idiot. Let's move to other idiot. Boxing freak. Yeah, you saw that right, fucking lawn head has hit his head so hard that he finally has lost it. And when I say lost it, I really mean it.

I'm not sure when it started, probably somewhere around when I got tired of him always trying to get the Tenth to join into his boxing club. I punched him, really like punched, and told him to leave the Tenth alone. That was possibly my worst mistake in my whole life. Well, he did leave Tsuna alone but… He as sure as hell didn't leave me.

Everyday after that 'incident' he came yelling me to join the boxing club 'to the extreme'. It was even more annoying than when he was targeting Tenth, but at least he wasn't bothering him anymore.

So after… three weeks, two days, few hours, some minutes and seconds I agreed. Not to join into his boxing club, not directly anyway, but I promised to try. And if I was interested about it then maybe I would consider joining. Who would have thought that I actually enjoyed it. Well first I was just annoyed and thought about just doing it and go home, tell him that sorry I'm not interested. But after some time when we had began I started to really get into it, probably because I was annoyed of him ordering me what to do and being better at something.

So I then not-so-officially joined the boxing club, after we made a deal that if I join then he will stop chasing Tsuna. It came as a rather big surprise to everyone, especially to Tenth. I don't recall him looking ever so shocked and grateful at the same time. And for once even Yamamoto looked surprised, like normal people. Cause the baseball-idiot was far from normal, and damn I'm sidetracking.

Back to boxing. So lawn-head took the honour of training me, something I wasn't exactly looking forward, but didn't mind that much. We usually practised after school, when there shouldn't be anyone else. Sometimes the Boxing club would stay, out of curiosity how I was moving on, and I wasn't against it at all, since I wanted to show them that I was actually better than them. I'm not flattering myself, really, even Ryohei has said that I'm better than some of the members.

So yeah, it had been about a month- okay from the beginning he was starting to act differently towards me. I don't know how but he just was different. Anyway, after a week, when he noticed (and me myself) that I actually had talent in boxing, he hugged me. Yeah, hugged. All sweaty and without a freaking shirt on, nearly crushing my bones while I thought that my ears would never hear again. At least I didn't blush. Well actually, I wouldn't have noticed if I did because I was myself sweaty and out of breath… And I tried to struggle. Try yourself to struggle against Ryohei, yeah, not so easy.

Okay, after that he didn't… DO anything weird (well weirder than what he already did usually) but he _watched_ me. Yeah sure he was my trainer and all, but he watched me undress and shower and- I'm freaking out from only thinking about it. And how do I know he watched me? I just know. And whenever I would turn or look at him his eyes would be there, looking at me. That's… even scarier than baseball-freak breathing in my neck.

I still continued boxing, lawn-head still my trainer, and still his eyes glued on me. Eventually I got used to it- not really but I had to ignore it, how other wise I could have continued on my training? Now we get to the point where it had been about a month after I started boxing. Fuck, am I speaking just little aside the point or what?

Anyhow, we were just starting to finish our training, it was almost two hours when school had ended and we both were exhausted. Oh God… So, we were practising moving with legs and I just happened to trip over, and Ryohei of course tried to catch me, which in he didn't exactly succeed. Quite the opposite. I fell to the floor, hard, and Ryohei tripped on top of me, thank god not crushing me under him. I opened my eyes and what do I find? Ryohei looking at me, his hands on both sides of my head, our legs tangled and his knee painfully close to my- you know…

Yeah so I assumed that the lawn-head would get up, muster something idiotic and help me up. Instead he just staid still, without saying anything and his eyes boring right through mine. You can't imagine how uncomfortable I was feeling. Hell that word doesn't even cover half of it. So we were laying there for… I don't know, it felt like hours, and both silent. Then he moved. No he didn't move to get up or check if I had any injuries, and no, he didn't move away from me, he moved closer. If I had ever been panicked in my life it was then.

Without any other thing to do I shoved him away (my brains weren't functioning) and actually succeeded at it, probably because he was caught of guard. Then I ran as fast as possible. And as far as possible. I don't remember much after that, I didn't go home till it was dark and I don't really remember what I did other than fell asleep.

In the next morning I woke up at someone knocking on my door. I don't think I need to tell you who it was. So yeah I opened the door and found him with my bag with him, and invited him inside. It was awkward at first but he acted like nothing had happened so I acted like nothing happened. After all… nothing happened. He hasn't been getting weirder after that, save for few… things. But let's not talk about those.

And then we get to the third one, yeah there is still someone, a total bastard. He… I don't know what I should say about him. I don't even know… well apparently he has some kind of interest in me but, I honestly don't know _when_ it started. It might be from the start, when I transferred here, it might be after we beat Mukuro, It might have been during the Ring conflict, I honestly don't know.

I guess I should start from that time we were fighting against Mukuro. Well I was fighting against Ken and Chikusa, but that's not important. After I had blown the wall and Hibari had taken care of the two idiots he walked back to me. I gave him the medicine and told that he had to take it or he wouldn't be able fight, and that Tenth needed him. Of course he said that he wasn't sick and that he didn't have anything to do with 'herbivores'.

I told him to either take them himself or I would shove them down his throat. At that he got pissed and threatened to 'bite me to death'. I said something about Tenth fighting Mukuro alone and his face changed to rage (or something like that) and he took the medicine. Back then I could just stare at his quickly changed mood, but now that I think about it, he had to be pissed at Mukuro for defeating him. He is still pissed of about that.

So when he had taken the medicine, and I was trying to stand straight after getting up, we decided to go beat the hell out of Mukuro. It sounded easier than it actually was. We both practically limbed the stairs up by taking support from the wall, and when we finally reached the top, I was nearly out of breath. We walked for some time and I thought that I could actually make it without tripping over. How wrong was I…

We were walking up another stairs, Hibari was already in the top when I had only few last steps, I lose my balance and started falling down the stairs. I remember thinking that I would definitely crack my head open, or twist my leg in the progress, or something else. To my surprise – and probably for his own – Hibari saved me from the fall (Uh.. Somehow that sounded so wrong) by slamming me against the wall.

I opened my eyes in record speed and stared at the angry eyes of one Hibari Kyouya. I remember him muttering something about herbivores and me getting irritated at him. There was a moment of silence in when he didn't move and I told him to get away from me, I didn't need his help. At that he looked somewhat amused, which in turn made me all the more irritated.

He started walking and I wasn't far behind him, both still not quite able to walk properly. And I tripped again, but this time I grabbed at his shirt and pulled Hibari with me. I wouldn't have tried to take support from him if I would have known there was a wall so close to me, and why I didn't notice it is behind my comprehension. I ended up my back against a wall and Hibari leaning on me, he wasn't in the best of shape and I did suddenly grab him, so he had to have lost his balance too…

He said something about stupid herbivores and me dragging us both down if I would continue this. I just cursed and tried to get myself standing straight, which obviously wasn't successful. That led to Hibari yanking me unexpectedly to his side and wrapping his arm around my waist. When I was about to tell him to let me go he ordered me to shut up. After thinking about it I shut my mouth and started walking. The rest of the stroll was rather… weird, and awkward. Since we both had to rely on other from time to time, something I found surprising because, Hibari _had_ to lean on me for support, and he _let_ me lean on him.

Okay I don't think that meant really anything, well I would have thought.. but this was Hibari we are talking about. Okay enough of that. I want to (well I don't want to but I guess it's better to explain something) tell about some… more interesting things. Like how I have this feeling I'm being followed. Sometimes at night – evenings – when I would walk on some place where wasn't much people around, or just some dark street or park I get this really disturbing feeling like someone is following or watching me.

It's kind of like the thing with Ryohei, except when I turn there is no one to be seen. Call me paranoid if you want, maybe I am, I don't know. But I know when I have this feeling, when I know that someone is watching me. It's usually whenever Hibari is around, sometimes even when I know that he is there, right in front of me and I turn around. Maybe I'm just losing my mind… I wouldn't wonder if I really am, with these guys…

There are multiple things that have happened with him, but I'm not going to start telling every one of them, all I can say is that they are… more… _aggressive _than with the two idiots. There was this one time when I was again in the library, waiting for the baseball-idiot to finish his training when I heard someone walking towards me. Assuming it was Yamamoto I closed the book I was reading and got up, ready to say something about him being slow. Instead of him there was Hibari, who was walking towards me, for some reason, angry. The next thing I knew was me being against a bookshelf and he kissing me fiercely, biting my bottom lip so that it started bleeding and in the end licking the red substance away.

Then he leaved with a glare at me and I was left staring at the wall thinking 'What the fuck?'. Yamamoto found me like that after five minutes, he asked about the wound on my lip and I told him I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was biting it. I don't know if he believed it or not, but he hasn't said anything about it so I assume he did believe. What the fuck it matter anyway?

I don't know... well yeah there has been that kind of things more than my fingers can count and Hibari never says anything, except when I try to say something and he tells me to shut up. But other than those there hasn't really been anything that could be remarking- The hell. I just don't know anymore.

Okay this is enough, I don't really want to think about these things right now, not like I want to think them at all, but… the situation that is going on right in front of my eyes may need some explanation. I think I needed some explanation myself. I still need.

Maybe you will understand – because I can't – why the three of them, baseball-freak, turf-head and bastard are fighting against each other in the Namimori school grounds, me as a self-proclaimed price.

* * *

I had fun writing this. And wow, it's longer than I thought. I don't know what to say.. I'm proud of myself (for once) :D And I seriously don't have any idea where this came from. I just started writing and the next thing I know I have written over three pages! I must say the easiest 'part' to write was Ryohei's, because I pretty much knew what I wanted to write before I even started writing. Well with Yamamoto it was easy but I had hoped I could write the things a little longer. With Hibari I had most problems (That's actually surprise, or not) but I wrote something... there might be some misspelling^^

At first I wasn't going to write this from Gokudera's POV, I mean like him being the storyteller, but thought it would be fun to write like that. And I was right! It's actually easier too. So yeah in this Gokudera wondered/told about his relationships with the three, and there are things that I left out because I might write a second chapter to this. BUT it depends on it if I get enough reviews ;D And of course in the second chapter the 'winner' who gets Gokudera will be decided, and that means it will be more… action based. Well not really but at least Gokudera wont be the only one talking. Actually he didn't really even talk but whatever.

Oh right, almost forgot. Who would you like to win? I don't yet myself know, and it doesn't really matter to me who will be the one to get Gokudera, everyone is okay (I like every pairing xD) Thought, I already know what I will write if it's Hibari who will be the winner ;D Review please^^

Bye~~


End file.
